The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for transferring photographic film. More particularly, it relates to providing a film carrying mechanism in a manner that minimizes light leakage to the film.
Heretofore, a wide variety of approaches have been proposed in the photographic arts for storing and transferring film in a lighttight manner. This invention is directed to an improved shuttle mechanism of the type noted in the above-noted patent application for use in shuttling a film container including a housing exposure opening and at least a film unit between an image recording apparatus and a film processor. Basically, the shuttle includes a portable lighttight housing assembly having an exposure aperture registerable with the exposure opening of the container. For selectively blocking passage of the image forming light through the registered opening and aperture to the film, the shuttle includes a blocking assembly operable automatically for changing the latter's conditions between light blocking and unblocking conditions. The light blocking assembly comprises a flexible and opaque shutter which is itself provided with at least a shutter aperture for allowing desired exposure of the film when the shutter aperture is registerable with the registered opening and aperture of the film container and shuttle. While such a shutter curtain provides for the necessary lighttight functions when the shutter is in use or in non-use, there is a continuing desire to improve upon the manner in which the film is protected against light leakage.